exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Eyes
Mystic Eyes are an often genetic power which expresses himself through the user's eyes, as the name implies. They are treated as High Magic by Solomon's classification. Description Mystic Eyes are a hereditary power, often tied to a Bloodline. They are hard to conceal and, more often than not, impossible to turn off, as they are part of their wielder's body. To this end, many Mystic Eyes user choose to wear glasses, special contact lenses, or use various spells to conceal them. They are extremely varied in shape and appearance, and most of them possess unique properties. They are excessively hard to replicate or use, but this is not impossible - Shiruka has stated that it would be possible to simulate some of them through various runes engraved on someone's cornea. List of known Mystic Eyes Eye of the Beast A yellow, feral eye that belongs to the King of Monsters, it grants superior perception as well as a beast's reflexes and instinct. Eyes of Truth Eyes that belong only to a member of the Sheikah tribe. They pierce through all illusions and allow the truth to be seen, but brightly shine in a reddish glow. Samsara Eyes Eyes that belong to those who have obtained unique mastery of the Six Realms. They are also called Nether God Eyes due to their origin, belonging to the heirs of Void and Miasma. They allow for powerful manifestation of Six Realms abilities without the use of a catalyst, and to merge it into powerful, pseudo-magical arts. They are engraved with circles. Sharingan This strange black and red spiral-like motif is only seen on those who bear the blood of the Uchiha. It grants several abilities, including destructive dark fire, nightmarish illusions and a ghostly guardian. They are however self-sacrificing and often are associated with a curselike thirst for revenge. Solomon's Eyes Solomon's unnamed Mystic Eyes possess several powers, including that of seeing the immaterial, piercing through master-level illusions as well as having absolute perception of everything around him. They are a glimmering white. Soul Flowers Those flower-shaped patterns seen on their user's pupils allow them to control someone's sensations or thought by simple eye contact. They are exceedingly rare, and most often seen in the Abberline family. * Rosacea Prima: Allows to manifest any possible other Soul Flower in quick succession. Seen on Julius Abberline. * Amaranth of Love: Allows to make people fall deeply in love with the user with a single look. Seen on Karen Abberline. * Lotus of Dominance: Allows to give someone orders by numbing their ability to resist authority. Seen on Theophilius Abberline. * Rose of Pain: Allows to manipulate the target's feeling of physical and mental pain through eye contact. Seen on Rose Dumatin. Tenkuro Eyes Those glimmering purple Eyes are passed down through complex Black Magic spells in the Tenkuro Bloodline. They grant the ability to identify all Black Magic spells and command Demons and byproducts of dark spells. Trivia * The general name comes from the Nasuverse. Category:Concept Category:Magic Category:High Magic